


Snowmen

by TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive (TwicetheTrouble)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Frozen based pranks, Gen, Oneshot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pranks and Practical Jokes, far too many puns, it doesn't end well for him, mikey pranks Raph, mostly just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble-FFnet-archive
Summary: Mikey is up to his standard pranks again. This time, he's simply asking Raph one question..."Do you wanna build a snowman?" One-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old Ninja Turtle oneshot i posted forever ago. It's supposed to be silly and stupid. That is it's only purpose.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL

“Raph. Hey Raph,” Michelangelo’s voice whispered from behind him.

Raphael was lounged on the couch, watching a wrestling match on the tv, when this annoying interruption took place. He slowly turned around to see his youngest brother’s head peaking over the back of the sofa, his blue eyes wide with excitement, and a hint of sneakiness added in. Knowing he wouldn’t stop until he answered, Raph grudgingly spoke.

“Wha’?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Mikey asked in an almost singsong voice.

“Ah, no,” Raphael said, turning back to the tv.

“Hey Raph,” Mikey whispered again, still excited. When Raph ignored him, he continued. “Raph. Hey Raph. Raph.”

“Wha’?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“I told yah, no.”

“Raph…”

“What!?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“No Mikey! Ya wanna know why? Because it’s cold out there! We’re cold-blooded! Cold makes us sleep and there is no way in hell I’m dragging your unconscious ass back to lair! So no, I do NOT want ta build a damn snowman! And if ya ask me again I’ll make sure ya can’t say that phrase for a week!”

Raphael huffed in annoyance as he turned back towards the match, thinking it was finally over.

“Raph.” Raphael growled slightly as he looked at Mikey out of the corner of his eyes. “Do you wanna build a- OH SHELL!”

Michelangelo leaped out of the way when Raph shot one of his old wooden Sais at his brother. Splinter had made it a rule that no real weapons were to be used against Mikey unless it was for training. Of course he knew something needed to be used so he let them use their old practice weapons, deeming them Mikey’s behavior enforcers.

Raph continued chasing his brother down the hall, armed with the other Sai. It wasn’t long before he had the troublesome turtle trapped in the corner of the kitchen.

“Raph, buddy,” Mikey started to say. “Let’s not do anything rash here. Let’s just cool down…”

Raph let out another growl of annoyance, tightening his grip on the Sai.

“Calm down! I meant calm down! There’s no reason for this. It was just a stupid prank! Just a small, stupid prank.” Mikey paused for a moment, acquiring a sly grin. “You should just…let it go.”

-

Two hours later, after the screams and sounds of violence had stopped, the two remaining brothers finally deemed it safe to see what became of Mikey. They found him securely tied in the open fridge, with fake snow glued to his skin, and a carrot taped to his beak.

Leonardo knelt down in front of Mikey in order to look him straight in the eyes.

“Was it worth it?”

“…Maybe.”

“You’re hopeless,” he said with a sigh. He stood back up and turned to Donatello. “Well, you better add _Frozen_ to the list of movies Mikey’s not allowed to watch.”

“If this keeps happening I’m going to have to make it a list of movies he IS allowed to watch. It would be less paper.” Donny thought for a moment. “Yeah, I probably should. And a grocery list while I’m at it. If Mikey can fit in our fridge, we definitely need to go shopping.”

“Sounds good, you do that and I’ll get ready to go.” They both turned to walk away when Mikey called out to them.

“Hey! What about me? Guys! You can’t leave me here! I don’t like the fridge! Not from this angle at least. Let me out!”

“We really should let him out,” Donatello pointed out after they left.

“I will, once I get back from grocery shopping.”

“And until then?”

“I guess he’s just going to have to chill.” There was silence for a moment as Donny blinked at his pun.

“You’re as bad as he is sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, just don’t tell him that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://tblsomestories.tumblr.com/) in you feel like checking it out.


End file.
